LEGO DC and MARVEL Super Heroes
this page is not done please do not edit This is a game idea by 9rock Systems *Nintendo WII *Xbox 360 *Nintendo 3DS *Nintendo DS *PSVita *PS3 *PSP *PC *WII U Game Play The game play is much like LEGO Batman 2 DC Super Heroes.There are over 20 new characters.This game has multiple stories like LEGO Batman The Video Game or Lego Indiana Jones.This game is a cross over of Marvel and DC. like Lego batman 2 this game has an openworld too but there are 3 openworlds. Stories *one involes Too Face and dr. octopus *Loki and Lex plan to destroy New York *Brainiac Finds Gothem City and plans to destroy it *Venom Teams up With Black Adam Characters DC Heroes *Batman (Story) *Robin(Story) *Superman (Story) *Green Lantern (Story)) *Wonder Woman (TBA) *Aquaman (TBA) *Hawkman (80 Gold Bricks) *Hawkgirl (60 Gold Bricks) *The Flash (TBA) *Cyborg (TBA) *Batgirl (50 Gold Bricks) *Shazam (Story) *Martain Manhunter (Unlock all Red Bricks) *Zatanna (3DS Only) (200 Gold Bricks) *Captain Atom *Green Arrow *Black Canary *Red Tornado *Atom *Nightwing *Supergirl (175 Gold Bricks) *Flash (Wally West) *Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *Donna Troy *Red Arrow *Plasticman *Icon *Black Lightning *Firestorm Villains *Two Face *Brainiac (inside Metropolis Police Station) *Joker (In Ace) *The Penguin (in the penguin huse in the zoo) *Lex Luthor (TBA) *Catwoman (inside Gothem Library) *Poison ivy (on the empire state building) *Captain Bommerang (TBA) *Black Adam (on the Fairy boat to New York City) *Zod *Manbat (In the bell at Gotham Church) *Two Face Goon (Gun) (fight it anywhere) MARVEL Heroes *Spiderman (Story) *Ironman (Story) *Thor (Story *Hulk (Story) *Wasp *Yellowjacket *Black Panther *Ms. Marvel *Wolverine (250 Gold Bricks) *Hawkeye (220 Gold Bricks) *Black Widow (40 Gold Bricks) *Captain America (Story) *Storm (125 Gold Bricks) *Invisible Woman *Human Turch *She Hulk *Spider Woman *The Thing *Mis. Marvel *Falcon *Ghost Rider *Mr. Fantastic *Nova (Story) *Powerman (TBA) *Cyclops (75 Gold Bricks) *Night Crawler TBA *Iron fist (125 Gold Bricks) *White Tiger (200 Gold Bricks) (Wii Only) *The BlasterMaster Villains *Dr. Octopus (Found by Central Park) *Sandman (Found by Gothem Beach) *Joggernaut *Green Goblen (Next to the flat Iron Building) *Dr. Strange *Whiplash *Sabber Tooth *Dr. Doom *Vulture (In Gothem Park) *Loki (on top of Lex Corp) *Task Master *Venom (on top of Peter Pakers School) *Lizzard *Deadpool (On top of Wayne Tower) *Alien (Heat Vison Gun) (Fight it anywhere) *OctoBot (Fight it anywhere) Citizens DC and MARVEL *Peter Paker *Bruce Wayne *Dic Greyson *Robber *Clark Kent *Tony Stark *Bruce Banner *Gothem Cetizen *Harry Osborn *Avatar DLC *Villain Pack (Gorilla Grod,Black Manta,Magneto,Bizzaro,Red Hulk) *Hero Pack (Green arow,Plasticman,Silver Sufer,War machien,) *Fly away pack (Space Ship,Flying Car,Ironmans Suit) *Dark Pack (Dark Iron Man,Dark Flash,Dark Nova,Dark Robin) Suits Batman *Power suit *Flight suit *Senser suit *Gun suit Robin *Ice suit *Acrobatic suit *Glass Breacker suit *Magnet suit *hazard suit Spiderman *Speed suit *Scanner Suit *Liquid suit Enemies *Two Face Goon *Two Face Goon (Gun) *Two Face Goon (JetPack) *OctoBot *LexBot *LexCorp Rapid shoot Cannon *LokiDroid *Alien (Heat Vison Gun) *Brainybots *brainbot Shooter Levels Story 1 Dr. two face Story 2 Double the druble Story 3 Mr. Brainy Viechles Cars Price *Batmobeil Story *Batbike Story *Robins Motercycle Story *Bruce Waynes Car *Police Car *Captain Americas Motercycle *Jail Truck *Spidermans Motercycle *Two Face Truck *Ghost Riders Motercycle *Schoolbus Planes *Batwing *Bat Helicopter *Robins Jet (NEW) *Lokis Hover craft (NEW) *Lex Corp Giant Jet (NEW) *JetPack (NEW) *Brainieacks UFO *Wonder Womans invisable jet *News Helicopter Boats *Batboat *Robins JetSki *Dolphin *Speadboat *Brain Boat *Police Boat *Police Jetski Open Worlds *Gothem City *Metropolis *New York City (Switch open worlds in the Main Menu or by the airport,fairy or Train in the open world your in) Red Bricks Red Bricks Stud Cost Location #Red Brick Finder $100.000 (In Time Square) #Extra Hearts $350.000 #Yellow Heat Vison $50.000 #Studs x2 $50.000 #Studs x4 $100.000 #Studs x6 $150.000 #Studs x8 $300.000 #Studs x 10 $500.000 #Flaming Bateranng $80.000 #Super Speed $750.000 #Speed Build #Gold Brick Finder #Minikit Piece Finder 12 more TBA Achievements (Xbox and PS3 only) *DC HERO (Unlock all DC heroes) *MARVEL HERO (Unlock all MARVEL Heroes) *Super Villain (Unlock all the Villains) *Powers Collide (Play as Superman and Iron Man in the same level) *No more mr. nice bat (Beat 100 enemies with Batman or Batgirl in openworld) *CHEATER (Use 1 or more Cheat code) *Electracute (Electracute 50 enemies with Thor,Loki,Shazam Or Black Adam. *CRASH (Crash any viechle into a wall) *Download hero (Download everything from the Online Shop) *Red VS Black (Fight Venom with Spiderman in Openworld) *Ah Brothers (Defeat Loki with Thor in the openworld) *Ultimate Spiderman (Unlock all the characters from MARVEL The Ultimate Spider Man) *Avengers Assemble (Unlock All of the Avengers) *Dark Hero (Download the Dark Pack From the online Shop *SQUAWK (Beat Vulture with Hawkman Or Hawkgirl) *The Amazing Spider Man (Defeat Lizard in the Open World With Spider Man) *Dark Night (Beat Bane and Joker in the Open World with Batman) *Up Up And Away (Unlock all Flying Characters) *Fun at the Carnivel (Unlock all Carnivel Gold Bricks) *ULTIMATE HERO (Unlock every Character) *Avatar Hero (Play as an Avatar) *Extra Extra (Unlock all Red Bricks) *SONIC (Find Sonic in the open World) (Not Playable) *Level Master (Collect all Chollectables in all levels) Trivia *This Game features Talking minifigures *You can take your Minifigure inside over 100 buildings *WII U lets the player see through Buildings,Find Gold Doors and Find Villains *THis game has 300 Gold Bricks *this game has 30 Red Bricks Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images